El poderoso daimyo Kenji
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Soujiro ha empezado a vivir en el Dojo Kamiya y es enfrentado por el señor de la casa, Kenji, el oponente más fuerte que haya conocido. Sexta parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "The Mighty Daimyo Kenji" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "The Mighty Daimyo Kenji" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de ゆきみつ(pixiv) ID 38186.

* * *

El Dojo Kamiya amaneció con un nuevo invitado, y mientras la mitad de los residentes estaba contenta con el visitante, la otra mitad no estaba tan emocionada. Curiosamente, se trataba de los más jóvenes. Yahiko expresó su desconfianza desde el segundo en que entró y se encontró con que estarían albergando a un antiguo enemigo, pero el verdadero obstáculo estaba resultando ser muy diferente a lo que alguna vez Soujirou se había enfrentado.

El pequeño bebé pelirrojo no se veía tan tonto y redondo; es más, lo estaba amenazando con sus ojos serios y el ceño fruncido. Aunque sólo parecía un adorable bebé enojado al que Soujirou le sonreía desde el otro lado de la cocina.

"Realmente no te caigo bien, ¿verdad?"

Al parecer, a Kenji no le gustaba su sonrisa, ya que sus cejas casi inexistentes se fruncían profundamente cada vez que veía a Soujirou sonreír. Cosa que era frecuente.

"Bueno, Himura-san ya me dijo que no le tienes mucho cariño, pero a mí apenas me conoces, ¿hice algo malo?"

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un bebé que no llegaba al año. Durante sus viajes en los últimos cinco años, había conocido a muchos niños, y descubrió que tenía una facilidad sorprendente para hablar con ellos, independientemente de que fueran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo o no.

Descubrió que le gustaban los niños. Eran la encarnación de lo que se suponía significaba ser _débil_, pero dándose cuenta de que dejar morir a aquellos _débiles _estaría mal. Los fuertes debían proteger a los débiles, como los niños.

"No voy a hacer daño, poderoso daimyo," dijo con tono juguetón, dejando las papas que había estado pelando y extendiendo las manos hacia el pequeño señor de la casa. Estaba ayudando con el almuerzo mientras Kaoru estaba fuera momentáneamente, pero se distrajo. "Empeño mi vida a ti y a tu familia, mi señor, así que no me eches, ¿por favor?"

Soujirou sonrió por su propia estupidez. "¿Es eso lo que dicen los samuráis? No tengo idea, nunca tuve un daimyo. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Kenji?"

Kenji parpadeó y levantó su manita, indicándole que se acercara. Soujirou obedeció y se arrodilló para igualar la altura del bebé. Kenji era sorprendentemente parecido a su padre, algo divertido de ver. Ante la nueva sonrisa de Soujirou, Kenji levantó su mano un poco más y lentamente tocó el cabello de Soujirou. Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño y tiraron.

"¿Areh? Ouch." Debió haber adivinado que Kenji heredaría la fuerza de su padre porque, ouch. Ouch. "¡Me engañaste, poderoso daimyo! Eres -ouch- más fuerte de lo que aparentas, ¿ver –ouch."

"Kenji, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Kaoru regresó y corrió hacia ellos. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Lo siento, Kaoru -ouch. Digo, Kaoru-san, eh, Himura... ¡Kamiya-san!" trató de corregirse apresuradamente. Su cuero cabelludo ardía ligeramente (o tal vez un poco más...) y en poco tiempo estaría tocando el suelo con la frente, o por lo menos ése parecía ser el deseo de Kenji.

"Ya te dije que me llamaras Kaoru. ¡Kenji, déjalo en paz!"

Obviamente, Soujirou podía haberse liberado fácilmente del agarre del bebé (o quizás no tan fácilmente como pensaba, ya que Kaoru tuvo que luchar un poco más de lo esperado para aflojarle los dedos) pero no se movió y seguía sonriendo mientras Kenji trataba de resistirse a la fuerza de su madre. Kenji no se quejó como lo haría cualquier bebé, sólo que implacablemente... no lo soltaba.

"Está muy concentrado, ¿no?" se las arregló Soujirou para decir cuando sintió el afloje del tirón, pero pronto Kenji retomó el agarre.

"Tonto Kenji, Soujirou no es papi, ¡no puedes tirar de su cabello!"

"Tal vez lo deje ir si le ofrezco mi cabello," Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Kenshin se unió a ellos. Kaoru tomó ventaja de la distracción de Kenji y finalmente abrió su manita para dejar libre a Soujirou.

"¡Qué aventura, y eso que recién estamos es de mañana!"

"Debe de pensar que soy estúpido, mi sonrisa y yo," dijo Soujirou, sobándose la cabeza. Kenji ahora miraba los cabellos castaños que tenía en la mano, probablemente pensando que eran mucho más oscuros que los que solía agarrar.

Sin embargo, cuando Kenshin tomó el lugar de Soujirou para pelar las papas, Kenji le dirigió una silenciosa mirada asesina y volvió a levantar la mano.

¡Ah, así que era eso!

"¡No le gusta que cocinemos, he ahí el por qué!"

Los padres lo miraron confundidos y luego a Kenji.

"Bueno, es ferozmente protector con su madre, sí que lo es. Especialmente con su comida."

"¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos los dos aquí y Kaoru nos dice qué hacer? De esa manera ayudaremos pero no reemplazaremos su comida." De nuevo Soujirou le hablaba directamente a Kenji, sin importarle que los padres del bebé pudieran pensar que su cabello ya había sido lo suficientemente tirado.

Kenji bajó su mano y Soujirou sonrió y aplaudió como un niño feliz.

"¡Adoro a su hijo, es increíble!"

Detrás de él, Kenshin y Kaoru se intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Así fue que el almuerzo fue hecho por Kaoru con la ayuda de Kenshin y Soujirou y bajo la estricta supervisión de Kenji. Aunque Kenshin y Yahiko aún se acobardaban con cada bocado que daban, Soujirou no sentía que estuviera tan malo. Kenji tiraba del cabello de Kenshin cuando lo tenía cerca y le lanzaba a Soujirou miradas ceñudas, por lo cual algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

**おわり**


End file.
